


Winter Heat

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Fever, M/M, Sehun hates holidays, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Winter, a bit of daddy kink if you squint, that's not the only thing they share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Jongin promised to spend his Christmas eve with his family but his flight got cancelled because of a snowstorm. All hotels were booked so they had to settle for an old, shabby motel. It all gets worse when he had to share his room with his quiet, cold, closed off (and attractive) officemate, Sehun... or does it?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 266
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> #EOI282: A rushes to get a flight home for Christmas but a snowstorm forces them to stay at a hotel for a day. It gets worse when they find out they have to stay with someone else or does it?

December 24, seven-thirty in the evening. Jongin is itching to get home after the long day. He promised his niece and nephew that he'll be home by Christmas morning and that they'll be opening their presents with him, he cannot afford to miss that. 

He is not even supposed to work today but it is for an important project of their company. The grand opening for the new hotel under their company will be happening in less than a month and he, together with a few more co-workers, had to check on the site to see if everything is going as planned.

After the meeting and a couple of paperwork, they can finally go back home. He and his co-workers are currently in the rented van provided by their company, they are on their way back to the airport. 

"The weather looks pretty bad," Junmyeon, one of his co-workers, sighs. "It was already a bit gloomy this afternoon but it's much worse now." 

"Tell me about it," Kyungsoo, another co-worker agrees as he pulls his thick coat around him. "I'm already freezing." 

"I just hope our flight doesn't get cancelled," Jongin mutters softly. It's literally the worst thing that could happen now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at the airport at eight and much to their luck, the weather got worse and there are several reports of snowstorms all over the area. Just like that, what Jongin feared the most happened, their flight got cancelled. 

"This is bad," Junmyeon exhales exasperatedly right after talking to airport staff. "The snowstorm has gotten pretty bad so we might be stuck here until tomorrow. It would be best if we find a hotel to stay at." 

Everyone else groans in dismay. It's Christmas eve and they should all be with their families right now, the worst possible outcome just had to happen to them. 

"All the nearby hotels are booked," Kyungsoo says as he checks his phone.

"Are there any other hotels available? We passed by a few on our way here." Sehun, the youngest in their group suggests. He has been silent the whole time, Jongin forgets about his presence sometimes because he only talks when it's necessary.

"I'm afraid that's out of our options. It's too dangerous to drive too far during this storm. The van might break down or we could get into an accident." Minho, their last team member and the one in charge of driving says. 

"So what do we do now?" Jongin asks with a frown.

All of them checked their phones in case there is another nearby hotel that isn't fully booked while Minho asks around. "So many people had their flights cancelled because of the storm so I'm guessing that's why the nearby hotels are booked too," Kyungsoo muses. 

"It's not like we can stay here either," Sehun sighs. "Who knows how long this storm will last?" he wraps his arms around himself to warm himself up. 

Jongin hopes it doesn't last too long. He is already missing Christmas eve, he can't miss out on Christmas as well. He doesn't want to end up breaking his promise with his nephew and niece.

"Hey guys, I asked around and someone mentioned that there is a motel nearby. It's just a few streets away, staying there would be better than spending the night here, right?" Junmyeon explains once he joins them again. 

Minho looks out at the windows. "It's best if we go there now because we will be stranded here if this storm gets worse." he suggests. 

"I'm not picky, as long as we get to stay somewhere with a bed then I'm good." Kyungsoo shrugs. 

All of them agreed to stay there instead. They left the airport and proceeded to the motel. Minho carefully drove since the roads were slippery and they don't have full visibility on the road due to the storm that is gradually getting stronger. It's a good thing that Junmyeon is good with directions so they were able to locate the motel easily. The place looks old and a bit shabby but it's still better than nothing. 

"We'll need five rooms please," Junmyeon tells the lady at the counter. 

Judging by the look on the lady's face, Jongin could tell that her next words aren't going to be good. 

"We have two rooms left, we have a family room that's good for three to four people and a premium room." she replies. "A bunch of people that got their flights cancelled checked in not too long ago, I'm guessing your flights got cancelled too?" 

"Yeah, we are an unfortunate bunch." Minho sighs. 

"We'll take both rooms." Junmyeon says. "Should we decide on who rooms with whom now?" 

"Rock paper scissors, losers get the premium room." Kyungsoo suggests. All of them agreed aside for Sehun who looks a bit hesitant for some reason. 

  
  


Jongin never has any luck in games so it was not a surprise when he lost first. Sehun ends up becoming the second loser but he doesn't even react. 

The woman at the counter hands them the keys to their room. "Looks like you two will be staying on the fourth floor while our room is on the second. Will you two be alright?" Junmyeon asks as they walk up the stairs. It was just their luck that the elevator isn't working. 

  
  


Jongin isn't really sure. Sehun is the one he is least close to in the team but he is not exactly in the place to complain.

"The fourth floor is the top floor, right? I hope the room won't be too scruffy." Jongin sighs. 

"I only saw three employees and it looks like it's the first time in a while that they actually got this many customers so don't expect much." Kyungsoo comments. 

Before separating when they reach the second floor, Minho looks at Sehun in concern. "You've been quiet since we're at the airport, are you not feeling well?" he asks. 

Sehun shakes his head. "I'm alright." he quietly replies. 

"Are you sure?" Junmyeon asks. 

The youngest of the group doesn't look interested in answering any more questions. "Yeah, I'm just a bit… under the weather. I want to sleep."

Junmyeon nods. "Alright then, just send us a text if you need anything. I'll also send a message once we get updates about our flights." 

Jongin thanks them before they parted ways while Sehun nods before continuing climbing the stairs. Jongin catches up with him but he does not bother to start a conversation since it's already awkward anyway. Jongin had the room key so he was the one that opened while Sehun waited patiently. 

They stood at the threshold in silence when they opened the door and got a first look at his room. To say that the room is shabby is a bit of an understatement, there is no furniture inside aside from one bed, a small bedside table, and a wooden closet. There were parts of the wallpaper that were torn off and the rug looks old and worn out. 

Kyungsoo is right when he told them not to expect much. The staff never expected that they would get fully booked which is why the rooms are not getting proper maintenance. 

Sehun immediately checks out the heater while Jongin takes a look at the bathroom, it's small but it's not as bad as he expected it to be. 

"The heater is broken," Sehun tells him once he's done checking the bathroom. "The room is too cold," 

Jongin takes a look and the heater is indeed not working. He feels a cool breeze so he looks where it leads to. He sees that there is a small gap by the windows, Jongin tries closing it but the windows probably haven't been used for so long that it ended up being jammed. 

"Well," Jongin gives up on moving the window. "This is a crappy room." 

Sehun rubs his hands against his arms and lets out a huff. "I'll go back downstairs to tell them about the heater." 

Jongin wants to tell him that he'll be fine because he's not that sensitive to the cold but Sehun looks like he's close to shivering due to the cold. "Do you need me to accompany you?" he asks. 

Sehun shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine. I'll be right back." 

"Alright," Jongin nods. 

Once Sehun left the room, he let out a huge sigh of relief. He feels a bit uneasy around Sehun because they're just mere acquaintances. He can't joke around with him the same way he does with Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, or even Minho. Sehun is too quiet, cold, and closed off but despite that, Sehun is still the most intriguing and most attractive person he has ever seen. 

He can still recall Sehun's first day at work when he was introduced to their department. From that moment, all of them knew that Sehun is a man of few words. He is approachable though and he is always willing to help out anyone but some of them are just a bit awkward and intimidated by him simply because of how he looks. 

Jongin recalls the times when he attempted to start a conversation with him but it always ended immediately because Sehun's replies were always short and dry. 

Jongin checks his phone to check if he received any messages. He sees a few messages from his sister. The reception wasn't that good but he still tried to give her a call. She picks up after a few rings. 

_ "Jongin, you finally called."  _

"Sorry, it's been a long day." he sighs. 

_ "When are you coming home? The kids were looking for you but I told them to go to bed."  _

"I don't know when I'll be able to come home to be honest. The snowstorm here is pretty bad so our flight got cancelled. We're lucky that we at least found a place to stay at for the night but I still wish that I was there at home instead." 

_ "Oh no, please stay safe. I'll tell mom and the kids, I'm sure they'd understand. You don't have to hurry home if it's not safe."  _

"Yeah, it's not like I have a choice anyway." He laments. "My reception will probably worsen later, I won't be able to call. Merry Christmas, I love you guys." 

_ "I love you too, save the Christmas greetings when you come home, yeah?"  _

Jongin smiled. "Alright, bye." 

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun returns after a few minutes, Jongin immediately notices the glum expression on his face. "How did it go?" 

"They apologized," Sehun answers. "They said that they weren't able to do proper maintenance checks because their business doesn't really do well and this is the first time all their rooms got occupied. I felt sorry for them so I didn't want to overwhelm them. I'm sure they're getting complaints from the other customers too." 

"Will you be alright without the heater though? You look like you're freezing." 

Sehun has been staying at the backseat of the van the whole time. Jongin also noticed how he had been rubbing his palms all over his arms to keep himself warm ever since the snowstorm started. He looks a bit pale too.

"My jacket and the blanket will probably be fine." He replied. "Had I known that this was going to happen then I should have worn warmer clothes." 

"Would you like to borrow mine? I'm not that sensitive to the cold." Jongin offers. 

Sehun shakes his head. "No thank you, the blanket will do just fine. I hope you won't mind if I hog it." 

"I'll understand," Jongin says as he takes off his jacket. It's supposed to be a one day trip so none of them brought extra clothes, all of them were in casual wear. 

Sehun only takes off his shoes before sitting down on the bed. He takes the side that's not facing the window since it's the warmer side. 

"Are you not gonna call anyone? The snowstorm is getting worse, it's best to make calls now before you lose reception." Jongin says. 

"I don't need to make calls." Sehun replies. 

"No plans for the holidays?" 

"I'm not fond of holidays, I'm just going to rest in my apartment all day."

"How about your family?" Jongin asks. "Well… I mean, you don't have to answer if it's too personal for you." 

"My parents are divorced." Sehun bluntly answers. "And I hate it when they make me choose between the two of them every time there are holidays and celebrations so I'd rather be alone." 

Jongin's expression wilts, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"It's fine, I've grown used to it." Sehun shrugs. "This is actually the first time in a while that I'm spending Christmas with someone's company." 

"Too bad it's not under a better circumstance." 

"It could be worse,"

"Don't say that you might jinx it." 

"By the way, there are at least some essentials in the bathroom, right?" Sehun asks. 

Jongin nods in response. Sehun stands up again and heads to the bathroom. He saw toothbrushes, toothpaste, and soap provided by the motel. 

Jongin is about to settle down on his side of the bed when he hears a gasp coming from the bathroom. Sehun left the door ajar so he pushed it open to take a look. Sehun is standing in front of the sink with his face and shirt completely soaking wet. "What happened?" Jongin asks. 

"The faucet is broken, the staff probably didn't check but the water sprayed everywhere." Sehun's voice sounded so tired.

"Fuck, what kind of crappy room is this?" Jongin curses. "Should we report it?" 

Sehun shakes his head. "No need. As I said, there are only three people running this whole place tonight since it happened to be a family-owned business, and I don't want to overwhelm them." 

"If you say so," Jongin returns to the bedroom. Sehun comes out a few minutes later. His hair and shirt were both wet, Sehun is no longer wearing his jacket so Jongin assumed that he must have taken it off since it got soaked too. 

Sehun is currently wiping himself with the small towel that was provided. "It's so cold." he shudders. 

Jongin takes his jacket that's draped on a chair and hands it to Sehun. "Take off your shirt and wear this instead. I'm not going to wear it anyway." 

Sehun must have been really freezing because he immediately does as he's told without any protests. 

"T-thank you," he shakily exhales as he makes his way to his side of the bed. 

Sehun looks a bit pale, Jongin observes but he doesn't ask more questions since the other looks like he wants to rest. Despite feeling cold, Sehun still shares the blanket with him. Jongin may not be sensitive to the cold but the night is getting colder because of the storm so he appreciates it. 

  
  
  


It doesn't take long for Sehun to fall asleep. Jongin checked on him and before he went to sleep too, he gently placed his hand against Sehun's forehead. He's a bit warm but at least he isn't burning up. Once Jongin feels more at ease, he goes to sleep too. 

  
  
  


The storm got worse in the middle of the night. The sound of the strong wind and the constant clattering of windows disrupt Jongin's slumber, only then does he also hear the whimpers coming from Sehun. 

Jongin assumes that Sehun might be having a bad dream so he turns around to wake him. However, Sehun isn't having a bad dream. His eyes were clenched shut, his mouth was quivering, and his body was curled up under the blanket and he was shivering. 

Jongin checks on him again but this time, his hand flinches away because Sehun is burning up this time. 

"Fuck," he sits up. "Sehun? Are you awake?" 

Sehun only gives a pained whine in response. "I-It's so co-cold." he shudders.

"Were you feeling sick this whole time? You have a fever!" Jongin exclaims. 

"I wasn't feeling good since morning but it wasn't so bad." Sehun curls against the blanket even more. 

"I'll try calling Junmyeon, he always has medicine with him, he might have something for your fever." he picks up his phone but just like what he worried about earlier, the reception is gone. "Minho told me their room number, I'll go there instead." 

Before Jongin could even get up, Sehun grabs onto his arm. "You don't have to go." he whispers. "Please stay," 

"I can't just sit here while you're like this. You're shivering so much, I'm scared you might get hypothermia." 

“I won’t,” Sehun gulps as his hold on Jongin’s arm tightens. “Just stay, I need your warmth.” 

Jongin blinks at his officemate in bewilderment. He never had a proper conversation with Sehun that isn’t work-related until today so this is all such a shock for him and his slight infatuation with the other isn’t helping with this situation either. With a deep breath, Jongin scoots closer to Sehun’s side and adjusts the blanket. The chills still haven’t stopped. He recalls a time when his niece caught the flu and was experiencing chills too, his mother was wiping her with a towel dipped in lukewarm water and they made her take medicine too. Both options aren’t possible at the moment though because one, the water in the bathroom is cold and two, they have no medicine. 

Jongin is relieved that they at least have water. Kyungsoo always makes sure to buy each of them a bottle of water whenever they make stops at convenience stores while travelling so both he and Sehun have an unopened bottle in their bags. Jongin reaches out to take one and open it. “You should at least drink, you have to stay hydrated.” 

Sehun groans in response. "Come on, I'll help you up." 

He's able to pull Sehun up until his back is against Jongin's chest. It's too close but Sehun didn't seem to mind. Once Sehun is done drinking, Jongin tells him to lie down again but Sehun doesn't move.

"You're so warm," Sehun softly says. 

Without thinking, Jongin gently grabs Sehun's cold hands. He clasps his hands around them and slowly lifts them closer to his face before blowing and rubbing them together. He repeats the gesture until Sehun's hands are no longer freezing cold. 

"Winter season must be awful for you." Jongin muses.

"Heaters are my best friend." Sehun chuckles. "It's not really that bad, I just dress warmly and avoid going out so often. We're just really unlucky tonight. I didn't dress properly, we're in a crappy motel, and I happen to catch a fever too." 

"You should've been in the other room, perhaps the heater is working there then at least you wouldn't be so uncomfortable." 

"But I'm not uncomfortable," Sehun mumbles. "I have you to thank for it though," he wiggles in his place as proof. 

Jongin lets out a strained laugh because it's adorable how Sehun thinks like that but at the same time, it's getting harder for him to act nonchalant about this. 

"I'm not even doing much, Junmyeon can give you medicine though." 

"Doesn't matter, he isn't here. Besides, you look like you know what you're doing anyway." Sehun tells him. 

"I've taken care of someone sick before," 

"Who? A lover?" asks Sehun in a playful tone. 

"No, my niece when she was five." Jongin snorts. "I haven't dated anyone in six years." 

"Why not? You're very handsome and you're like… very nice." 

Jongin is glad that Sehun can't see his face right now because he easily blushes because of the compliment. "Thanks, but I've been too focused on my family and career to worry about that. How about you?" 

"Just a couple of dates here and there, nothing too serious though." Sehun replies. 

"Really? You're so quiet and reserved, I thought you wouldn't be interested in those." 

"Contrary to how others see me, I do know how to have fun." Sehun lilts. 

Jongin's brows arch in interest. "Oh? Well, that's pretty interesting." 

"It's easier for me to let loose when I'm with strangers I meet at bars and clubs though because that way, I don't have to worry about facing them again." 

"So if it was someone you know, you'd reject them…" Jongin trails off, he hopes he doesn't sound too disappointed. 

"I can't really make a conclusion because sometimes, there are exceptions." he honestly answers. 

"I see," Jongin tries to play it cool but with Sehun constantly rubbing himself against him, he's starting to feel his pants tighten. 

They fall into comfortable silence after that. The only thing they could hear is the strong gust of the wind outside and the windows that continue to clatter. 

Sehun shivers once again as he tugs on the blanket. "I don't think it will stop anytime soon." 

"I guess so," he places his hand against Sehun's forehead again, his fever isn't subsiding either. "We need to do something about your fever." 

"It's really not a big deal." 

"You're still shivering." Jongin points out. 

"It's because of the cold, honestly the fever is more tolerable." Sehun scoffs stubbornly. "I've been living alone for years, sleeping it off always works." 

"That… is concerning," Jongin says with a chuckle. "I worry for you," he shifts their position until they're both lying down on the bed. Their bodies are still pressed close together, Jongin is basically spooning Sehun in this new position but the latter doesn't say anything regarding that. 

"Sorry if you’re forced to do this,” Sehun mutters. “I know it’s troublesome and… kinda awkward.” 

Jongin really doesn’t mind doing this. If there is one thing he is worried about, it’s him getting hard but other than that he doesn’t really mind doing this for the other. “Get some rest and feel better,” he says instead. He feels Sehun relaxing in his hold. 

For the second time that night, Sehun falls asleep again. Jongin loosens his hold on him but he doesn’t pull away, afraid that he might wake him up. 

From this position, he can inhale the sweet and pleasant smell of Sehun’s shampoo. It's calming. A part of him wishes that this isn't just happening because of their bad luck. There's really just something about Sehun that makes him want to get closer and take care of him. Jongin should have talked to him sooner. 

  
  


Jongin was just slowly drifting off to dreamland when he felt his shirt being tugged. With a tired yawn, he slowly opened his tired eyes. 

Realization dawns on him when he sees that Sehun has changed their positions. The younger is facing Jongin now, he's clinging onto Jongin's waist while his face is buried on the nook of Jongin's neck, he has slotted his leg in between Jongin's, and he is shivering once again. 

Jongin turns to take a look at the windows, it's completely dark outside but he could tell how windy it is because the curtains are moving. They should have at least covered up the gap by the window just so it wouldn't be too cold for Sehun. 

"I don't think sleeping it off would be enough, this is pretty bad Sehun." he reprimands. "Let me ask Junmyeon for some medicine at least." 

Sehun abruptly shakes his head. "If you leave me, I'll die." 

He tries his best to not laugh. His niece was easier to take care of than Sehun right now. "Just give me five minutes," 

"I'll take the medicine tomorrow morning, I promise. You're my only source of warmth right now, so don't go." 

Jongin even thought of carrying Sehun all the way to Junmyeon's bedroom but he can't risk dropping Sehun down the stairs. Also, if it's cold inside the bedroom then it's definitely even colder outside so he can't risk that. 

He can still feel Sehun quivering due to the cold. The room has gotten colder, even the bedsheet and their clothes feel cold. Sehun reaches out for Jongin's hand and he places it against his neck. 

That gives Jongin an idea but he doesn't know if it is even appropriate to say it. He doesn't want to sound like a creep but it's the only thing Jongin can think of because Sehun is too stubborn to let him ask Junmyeon for medicine. 

"Does my hand feel that warm?" he asks. Sehun nods. "What do you think about… body heat?" 

"You've been giving me that for hours," Sehun drawls.

"No, I mean something like… skin to skin contact." 

Sehun's eyes flutter open and the silence that falls is suddenly too deafening. "Actually, forget that I said that." he laughs it off. 

"Do you mean that… we should take off our clothes?" Sehun suddenly asks. 

Jongin clears his throat. "Well, not all our clothes. It depends on you… you don't have to agree with it. I apologize if it's inappropriate, don't report me to HR." 

Sehun manages to laugh weakly. "You're so silly. I'm the one that has been clinging onto you the whole night, why would I even do such a thing?" 

Jongin doesn't even get the chance to construct a proper reply to that because Sehun is already unzipping his jacket. "You'll take off your clothes too, right?" 

Jongin nods dumbly. Sehun takes off the jacket that he lent him. Once it's off, he quickly envelopes his arms around himself to stay warm. He doesn't fully process it first, he simply stares at the other for a few moments, it wasn't until Sehun starts coughing when Jongin finally takes his shirt off. 

Sehun quickly clings onto him, his cold arms wrapping around his frame while Jongin hesitantly places his hand by Sehun’s waist. “Is this better?” he asks. 

Sehun nuzzles against him. “Warmer,” he hums. 

Jongin feels warm too, perhaps too warm. Sehun smells nice, the soap he uses smells like lavender.  _ What are you doing?  _ He scolds himself. He should be more worried about Sehun hearing his heart thumping out of his chest instead of sniffing him like a creep. 

“How are you sweating in this temperature?” Sehun suddenly asks. 

The real question should be how is Sehun so calm with everything while Jongin feels like he’s about to combust. The answer is right in front of him though, Sehun is only seeking warmth from him while he’s letting his imagination run loose. 

“How are you still freezing in this situation?” Jongin retorts. 

Sehun looks up at him, eyes full of confusion. Jongin purses his lips and averts his gaze. “Sorry,” Sehun mutters, there was an awkward pause after that. “I didn’t want it to be awkward so I’m trying to start a conversation.” he explains.

“This whole time I thought you’re more chill about this situation than I am, no pun intended." 

  
  
  


"My officemate is forced to cuddle with me because I'm sick, it's not something that happens everyday." Sehun pouts. “I just hope I’m not making things too uncomfortable for you. I know I’ve been asking for too much tonight.” 

“Stop apologizing,” Jongin’s voice is strained. Sehun notices but he just smiles gratefully. A cool breeze passes by so Sehun snuggles closer, he moves one of his legs in between Jongin’s but they both suddenly stop.

Sehun’s thigh brushes against Jongin’s crotch and he’s sure that Sehun is not dense enough to not notice how hard Jongin has gotten. “Oh Lord, you’re… is this my fault?” Sehun sounded flustered. 

“I wouldn't say it's your fault." Jongin coughs. "It's been a long night that has led to this." 

"Ah, right." Sehun purses his lips. "Do you… want to get off?" 

Jongin wonders if he heard that right. "Say what now?" 

Sehun lightly drums his fingertips against Jongin's back, it's giving him goosebumps. "You've been warming me up all night anyway, so why not try a different method?" 

"Sehun, you're sick." Jongin's eyes widen in mortification of how wrong that sounds. "No, I mean you're literally sick--but I also don't mean that your fever is contagious… It's just that what you're suggesting is…" 

"I shouldn't have suggested that, should I?" Sehun's expression wilts. "Was that too desperate? Inappropriate? Sorry if it was…" 

"Stop," Jongin exhales. "Contrary to what you're trying to conclude right now, I  _ do  _ want to… have sex with you but that's not just because you brought it up. You're very attractive and it's hard to not like you, I don't want--" 

"Jongin," Sehun cuts him off. "Relax, I get it." he calmly says. "I actually find you very attractive too and… I won't offer myself to just anyone. I may be sick and I may be freezing myself to death tonight but my mind is not muddled. I really wouldn't mind." 

Jongin is sure that he looks completely gobsmacked right now with his wide eyes and a slack jaw. 

"This is insane." He says in disbelief. "Are you serious about this?" 

Sehun nods, his hands move up and he tangles his fingers on Jongin's hair. "Warm me up, Kim Jongin." 

Jongin is sure that his brain has stopped functioning properly. This is all just too much for him to process. He can't hear himself think, not when he's already hard and not when Sehun is this close to him. He feels the other shuddering against him, indicating that he's still freezing. 

With a gulp, Jongin musters the strength to look into Sehun's eyes. "Alright," he says before closing the distance between their lips. 

Sehun responds almost too eagerly, he swipes his tongue over Jongin's lips and pushes it in. Jongin parts his lips to give him access. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, Sehun continues to caress his body as he kisses him. 

Jongin's body feels hot all over, perhaps that's why Sehun is so eager. He's eager for the warmth, for Jongin's warmth. 

Sehun is panting heavily when he pulls back to catch his breath. His hair is disheveled, his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are half-lidded, and his lips are swollen. He's a complete hot mess. 

Sehun takes his hand and guides it over the buttons of his pants. "Take it off, strip me." he whispers. 

Jongin's mind is just reeling. He takes off Sehun's pants together with his underwear completely stripping him off naked. "Fuck," he curses when he sees how gorgeous the smooth, milky skin is. 

"H-hurry," Sehun whines. "It's colder if you keep me waiting like this." 

"Oh shit, right." Jongin hurriedly gets up so he can take off the rest of his clothes. The breeze from outside is really cold, it must be worse for Sehun. "Wait, do we have lube and condoms?" 

"Check the inner pockets of my bag." 

Jongin checks and he sees a tube of lube together with three condoms. He cocks an eyebrow at Sehun as he returns to the bed. "You bring these to business trips?" 

Sehun playfully smiles. "My plans were to go to a bar and spend Christmas eve there, but our flight got cancelled. Perhaps there is a lonely man there that has no proper plans like me." 

"Will a man with cancelled plans do?" Jongin asks as he pours a fair amount of lube on his fingers and warms it up. 

"Oh  _ yes _ , definitely." 

Sehun pulls him in for another kiss, he presses his body closer to Jongin as much as possible. Jongin kisses his neck, down to his collarbones where he makes sure to leave marks. 

Sehun feels a slick finger rubbing against his perineum before it breaches his hole. Jongin presses his finger against his walls before inserting a second one. 

Sehun arches against him, his arms clinging onto Jongin's back, he moans when their hard cocks rub against each other. "More, please, more." 

Jongin's mind nearly malfunctions. They barely started and he's already so needy. "I never thought that you're such a…" he stops himself in case Sehun isn't on board with dirty talk. 

"Only for you," Sehun rocks his hips against his fingers, so he's onboard then. "Hurry and fuck me."

All of Sehun's words go straight to his already hard dick. He won't last long at this rate. He inserts a third finger and spreads Sehun open. Sehun's eyes clenched shut in pleasure. "I want you in me. We'll have all the time in the world for foreplay some other time but I need you now. Make me sweat, make me scream, make me burn." 

Jongin wonders if he fell asleep and ended up dreaming of a porno scenario with Sehun because this is all too good to be true but Sehun's nails digging against his back say otherwise, he really is wide awake. 

Jongin pulls his fingers out, he lubes up his cock and without wasting any more time, he pushes into Sehun. 

"Mmmh, that feels so good," Sehun says, sounding blissed out. 

"You're so tight," he hooks Sehun's leg around his waist and gives him time to relax. 

Sehun stays still, his breathing getting more relaxed. He pulls Jongin close again, the other nearly flinches when their foreheads touch. 

"Fuck, you're so hot!" Jongin gasps. 

Sehun hums. "Thanks," 

"I meant that you're literally hot! Is this even safe?" he asks. 

"Please, I'm fine. I just need to sweat it off. " 

Jongin scoffs in amusement. "You are crazy." Sehun seductively smiles as he clenches around him. Jongin groans as he snaps his hips back before pushing back in, going deeper than he did before. 

Sehun's expression is already so lewd with the half-lidded eyes and the parted mouth, the sounds he makes are even better. 

After a few teasing, shallow thrusts, and whines coming from Sehun, he stops holding back. Jongin thrusts into him again and again, hitting the perfect spot. 

Sehun is very vocal in bed, Jongin discovers. He's a moaning, writhing mess chanting _ nothing but Jongin Jongin Jongin  _ and  _ please.  _ When Jongin feels Sehun nearing his release, he pulls out and flips Sehun over onto his stomach. Then in a swift movement, he enters him again. 

Sehun's body is burning. Jongin starts to feel his heat. "Feeling warm enough?" Jongin whispers seductively into his ear. 

"I want more," Sehun pants.

Jongin caresses Sehun's back down to the curve of his ass. It's so perky and soft. Then, without any forewarning, he slaps his ass. Sehun lets out a surprised gasp, his fists clenching against the sheets. Jongin doesn't say anything. Instead, he continues to massage the spot he just slapped as an apology. 

Sehun whines and pushes his ass back against Jongin's palm. "Do you like that?" Jongin asks, he nods. "Do you want me to do it again?" Another nod. "Use your words,  _ baby."  _

"Yes," he pants. "Please… please,  _ daddy, _ " 

_ Oh?  _

Oh. 

It's definitely not what Jongin is expecting but he is turned on.

He slaps Sehun's ass again, a bit harder this time. Sehun moans and squirms against the sheets. "Daddy I want to cum," he sobs as he continues to squirm under Jongin's weight. He's rubbing himself against the sheets. 

Jongin holds him in place. "You're gonna cum just from my cock," he says. "Daddy will fuck you good, would you like that?" 

"Yes, yes please. Please fuck me. I'll be good." 

Jongin starts moving his hips again. The deep, slow thrusts nearly have Sehun sobbing and muffling his cries against the pillow. He speeds up his thrusts and pistons his hips fluidly. Sehun reaches his climax after a few more thrusts from him. He moans loudly when he spills all over the sheets. Jongin fucks him through his release until he comes as well. 

Jongin goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He comes out holding a towel that he washed from the shower. "This will be cold but you need to get cleaned up at least." he warns. 

Sehun hisses when the wet towel touches his skin. Jongin smiles apologetically as he continues to clean him up. Once he got rid of the towel and cleaned himself up too, he returned to the bed. 

"You still have a fever but it's not as bad," Jongin says. "I'm taking you to Junmyeon first thing in the morning." 

"I told you sweating it off would work," Sehun yawns. 

"You still need to take your medicine and rest properly." 

"Of course, daddy." Sehun teases. 

Jongin still has the nerve to blush. "Didn't think you'd be into that." he says as he fixes the blanket over them. 

"I can say the same about you." Sehun retorts. "The mood felt right so it just slipped, but you took the bait anyway." 

"You… you are feeling better, right?" he asks. 

"Much better than earlier. Thanks. I still need one last favor though," he lowers his voice. 

"What is it?" 

"I still need you to keep me warm so… how about I keep you warm too?" he trails his fingers from Jongin's stomach down onto his cock. 

"W-wait, haven't we--"

"I need to make you hard if I want to warm your cock, right?" Sehun asks. "Don't worry, I'll make you come again in the morning." 

Once Jongin is hard again, Sehun turns his back on him. Jongin wraps his arm around Sehun's waist to spoon him again but this time, he slips his cock inside Sehun's hole. 

Sehun sighs in contentment and Jongin exhales. It has been a long night but this is a nice way to end it. "Hey Jongin," Sehun calls. 

"Hmm?" 

"Thanks… and Merry Christmas," 

Jongin subtly presses his lips against Sehun's shoulder. "Merry Christmas," 

  
  
  
  
  
  


To say that it is the most interesting Christmas morning of his life would be an understatement. He wakes up with his cock still in Sehun's ass and when he tries pulling out, Sehun stirs awake so it ended up with slow and unhurried morning sex. 

After making themselves look presentable, they went to the others' room on the second floor. As they expected, Junmyeon came prepared with emergency medicine and he even has a thermometer with him. 

Sehun still has a fever, his temperature is at 38.7° but he looks better. "You should have immediately asked me for medicine last night if you weren't feeling well! Did you really have to wait until morning?" the elder scolds. 

"I really wasn't feeling well so Jongin couldn't leave my side and there was no reception to call you either, it all worked out fine anyway." Sehun explains. 

"Jongin, you must have gotten quite a shock last night huh? You look restless." Minho pats his shoulder. 

"Yeah… it's been a really long night." Jongin says with an awkward laugh. 

"It's a relief that it all worked out fine." Kyungsoo comments. It looks like he has more things to say but he doesn't make a comment. 

"Anyway, our flights are rescheduled this afternoon. The weather seems better too so we can check out and eat somewhere else before we return to the airport." Junmyeon says. 

"Finally, I can't wait to come home." Minho hollers. 

"We'll return to our room to take our things." Sehun informs them. 

"Sure, meet us at the lobby as soon as you're done." Junmyeon nods. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey Sehun," Jongin calls as Sehun is scanning the room to see if they left anything else. 

"Hmm?" 

"About last night… and this morning," he starts. "Should we just… keep things professional? Or do we…" he trails off. 

"I don't think we can ever keep things professional again." Sehun replies. "I mean, we had sex this morning too and we said that we find each other attractive last night." 

"So what now?" Jongin asks, sounding expectant. "You said that you prefer hooking up with strangers because you don't have to worry about them again." he says dejectedly. 

"And I said that there are exceptions, right?" Sehun gives him a cheeky grin.

Jongin is racking his brains out to say something back but his phone suddenly starts ringing; it is his sister. 

_ "Jongin! Thank goodness, I couldn't call you earlier. Mother is asking when you'd be home."  _

"Our flight is at noon so I'll be home by the afternoon." he replies.

_ "The kids can't wait to see you, they were upset that you couldn't come last night. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"  _

"No need, I'm taking a cab to get home sooner. I can't wait to get home." 

_ "Alright then. Have a safe flight! I'll see you later."  _

"See you later. Bye." 

  
  
  


Once he ends the call, he sees that Sehun is looking at him. "Sounds like you have a fun day ahead." he chuckles. 

"Yeah, my niece and nephew will be waiting for me for sure." he sheepishly says. 

"Sounds nice. I hope you have a fun Christmas with all of them." Sehun smiles. 

Jongin is about to ask him about his plans when he suddenly recalls that Sehun's parents are divorced and that he always spends the holidays alone. Sehun must have noticed the change in Jongin's expression so he gives a reassuring smile. 

"Don't give me that look, I'll be fine. I'll be sleeping or watching a movie when I come home. I know how to have fun and relax on my own." 

"You're still sick though, someone should be looking after you at least." 

Sehun smiles again, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I can take care of myself." 

  
  
  
  


After checking out of the motel, they had brunch at a diner nearby. Jongin didn't get to speak with Sehun much since Junmyeon insisted that Sehun would sit beside him so he could monitor Sehun's fever. 

He ends up sitting next to Kyungsoo on the plane while Sehun, Minho, Junmyeon were together a few rows in front of them. 

"So what's up with you and Sehun?" Kyungsoo suddenly asks. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that, I'm not dumb. I can tell that something happened. In fact, Minho and Junmyeon could tell too but we didn't mention anything since you two look like you didn't want to say anything about it at all." 

Jongin blinks dumbly. "Y-you guys know?" 

"You weren't exactly discreet about it. Sehun isn't good at hiding hickeys and you both smell the same." Kyungsoo shrugs. "Also, I know you haven't had sex with anyone in forever but you have a different glow today so there's that." 

Jongin slumps in his seat, half-embarrassed but half impressed. "Wow… well I guess there really is no hope in keeping things professional." 

"Will you ask him out or is that a one-time thing?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Honestly, I don't know yet." he answers. 

Kyungsoo slowly nods. I hope you get your answer soon." 

  
  
  
  
  


They all say their goodbyes once they land at the airport. Kyungsoo leaves first while Minho and Junmyeon leave together since they live in the same street. Jongin accompanies Sehun until he gets in the cab. 

"Thanks Jongin, enjoy your Christmas." Sehun smiles gratefully at him.

"Send me a text once you're home safely, take care alright?" 

Sehun gives him one last wave before his cab leaves. For some reason, he feels so… unsatisfied? Was it really fine to just send Sehun off like that? And Sehun, is that alright with him too? 

Jongin doesn't get to ponder over it because another cab arrives and he starts heading home. 

  
  


His family eagerly welcomes him home. His niece and nephew immediately cling to him since he missed Christmas eve. He spends the rest of the day playing with them and watching them open their presents. His mother cooks dinner and they all have a meal together. 

It's nice because despite his flight getting cancelled, he still got to do his plans with his family for Christmas. He was late but he didn't break any promises. 

Once his niece and nephew were sent off to bed, he helped his mother in cleaning up. "Is something on your mind?" his mother asks as she's transferring the remaining food into a container. 

"What makes you think so?" 

"You look like you were having fun today but there are moments when I notice that you're spacing out. Did something happen?" she asks. 

Of course his mother can read him like an open book. He sighs. "I just feel like I left someone hanging… or that person left me hanging." he scratches his head. "I don't know what to do." 

His mother gives him a knowing smile. "I think you do know what to do." 

He laughs wholeheartedly and kisses his mother's cheek. "Thanks mom,". He takes his phone and sends Kyungsoo a text message to ask him about a certain someone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun tosses and turns on his couch as he absentmindedly watches the movie he left playing on Netflix. This is the third movie he selected but he hasn't understood anything since he's too spaced out so the movie ends up becoming background noise instead. 

Sehun has always been fine with spending the holidays on his own. It's nothing new to him but this time, he feels a bit bothered. He knows he is used to it, this is the third year in a row that he's spending Christmas on his own but this is the first time that he feels so… lonely. 

"Is it because of Jongin?" he asks himself. 

_ Of course, it's because of Jongin. _

He should have said something before Jongin sent him off but the other already did so much for him the previous night that he feels bad that he might get in the way of Jongin's time with his family. He saw how disappointed Jongin looked when their flight got cancelled, it's clear he wanted to spend time with family so who is Sehun to interrupt with that? 

He is busy wallowing in his misery when he hears a knock on his door. Sehun ignores it at first, thinking that it's just his imagination but he hears another knock so he grumpily gets up. 

His annoyed expression immediately turns into surprise when he sees Kim Jongin on the other side of the door. 

He rubs his eyes and blinks repeatedly. "I'm… not dreaming?" 

Jongin chuckles, he's dressed in a sweater, jeans, and a beanie. He looks so warm and cozy. He's also carrying two paper bags with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he lets him in. 

"I figured that you might want some company for today." Jongin replies. 

"B-but aren't you supposed to spend time with your family?" 

"Already did, and I have the rest of the weekend to do so. But for tonight, I have the time." he walks to the kitchen and starts taking out several food containers from one of the paper bags. "My mother packed some food for me to bring, have you eaten?" 

Sehun is speechless. He can't believe it. "No, I haven't." 

"You should eat so that you'd get the strength to get better. Have you even checked if you still have a fever? Are you--" Jongin doesn't get to finish what he's saying because Sehun wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "Sehun?" he asks when Sehun doesn't say anything. 

"Thank you," Sehun sniffles. "I'm just so touched, this just… this means a lot. I haven't celebrated Christmas like this for a while." 

"That's why I'm here." Jongin turns around to face Sehun. "I didn't get to say this earlier but I want to do this with you, I want to be there for you, I want to take care of you… as long as you'll let me." 

"I'd love that too." 

"Does this mean that I'm an  _ exception _ ?" Jongin tilts his head. 

"Yes, yes you are." Sehun laughs. 

  
  
  


Jongin already had dinner but he still joined Sehun in eating. The food is delicious, it has been so long since he had a home-cooked meal. He should visit his mother soon, and his father too on a different day. 

"You know… I actually used to love the holidays. I loved the snow too, I loved playing outside, I loved the cold weather." Sehun says. 

"What changed?" asks Jongin.

Sehun smiles bitterly. "My parents started fighting and holidays weren't that exciting anymore. I used to enjoy the cold weather because at night, I would cuddle with both of them to stay warm so when they divorced… nothing was the same anymore and it all started to suck. I'm all grown up now, it's not like I still need cuddles from them but I don't want them to make me choose between them. Anyway, it's what made me hate this time of the year. I guess my body adapted to that hatred too which is why I get sick so easily at this time too that's why I can't even enjoy the snow like I used to." he ends it with a scoff. 

  
  


Jongin gently takes his hand. "You don't have to spend it all alone anymore." he gently says. "I'm not saying that you still need the cuddles either but if you want, just call me." he adds with a grin.  It's a simple gesture yet it was so comforting. 

  
  


They enjoy the food in comfortable silence after that. "You must be feeling better, you have a good appetite." Jongin says. 

"The food is lovely." He's eating the dessert now, it's an apple pie that's baked by Jongin's sister. "Tell them I said thank you for the meal." 

"I have something for you too," this time, Jongin hands him the other paper bag that he's carrying earlier. 

Sehun raises an eyebrow at him before opening the bag. "A scarf?" Sehun takes it out. 

Inside the bag is a simple black and white checkered scarf. "It's a quick purchase, there aren't many stores open at this hour but I was able to buy that." Jongin explains. "I bought you a scarf because you're so sensitive to the cold, I figured you'd need one especially during the winter season." 

Jongin takes the scarf from Sehun's hands and gently wraps it around Sehun's neck. He leans forward, close enough until their lips are brushing. "It hides hickeys too," he whispers playfully.

Sehun bursts out laughing. "Yeah, Junmyeon and Minho told me to hide it better next time," he recalls how embarrassing it was when they told him on the plane. "But seriously… thanks, I love it. Not just the scarf, but the food too, everything… I love this." 

  
  
  


Jongin kisses him, a sweet and soft kiss on the lips that had them both smiling. Just like that the lonely and empty feeling that Sehun has been feeling the whole afternoon is wiped away. 

And that's all because Jongin is here with him. 

"So…" Jongin starts. "My mom and sister know about you since I suddenly wanted to leave the house this late…" he gulps. 

"Hm? What about it?" 

Jongin sheepishly smiles as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Uhm… they insisted that they want to meet you. Anyway, how would you feel about spending New Year's Eve with my family?" 

Sehun grins. "That sounds great." Jongin's face lights up in happiness. 

  
  
  


For the first time in a while, Sehun finally has holiday plans. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> have a merry christmas everyone! i hope you enjoyed this little treat that I have! kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you to the mods for organizing this fest!


End file.
